The Same as you
by Vaporwatergirl
Summary: She likes him and he likes her, what will happen
1. Default Chapter

The same as you  
  
It had been a long day for Hermionie, she had 2 potions test, 3 book reports, and 5 essays but of course this was nothing for her when she reads 5 books a day and being 20 chapters ahead in all her classes. But the reason it had been a long day for Hermionie was that the one person she hated most above all was Draco Malfoy had stuck a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, which had been jinxed so that they all tasted like vomit, bugers, & some of their potions water that tasted like essence of pee, in to her book – bag. Not only that but he put dung bombs in her cauldron which made it explode, then Professor Snape, who despised all the students except Slytherins on account that for he was the head of Slytherin's house, gave her a detention that night, thinking she did it on purpose. Yes, it had been a very long day in Hermionie's case, but it didn't help that her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were in equal bad moods.  
After dinner she hurried off toward Snape's dungeon for her detention, she didn't want to talk to Harry and Ron since they were in a bad mood. What Professor Snape made her do in detention is to write on a piece of parchment "I shouldn't blow up things in class," the worst is what she had to write with was a quill that cut your hand when you write.  
It was 12:00 when she got out and her hand was throbing in pain. She hurried off to the dormitory to get her homework done. Then she hurried off to her room, only to find Ginny waiting for her. Even though Ginny had her own room she would always sneak up to Hemionie's so they could talk.  
"How was your day" Ginny asked  
"Terrible!" Hermione sighed  
"What happened" Ginny asked  
"Malfoy, Berti Bott's, Dung bombs, Dettention, and bad moods coming from Harry and Ron" Hermione gasping for air  
"Oh" Ginny breathed. After Ginny left Hermione went to sleep. Next morning she woke up in a startle with sweat running down her face, she looked around and everybody was gone. Hermione got dressed and while she was putting on her shoes she said to her "What did that dream mean," she figured she shouldn't tell anybody what she dreamt about.  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were already in the Great Hall stuffing their faces, she walked over to Griffindor table and sat down her back to the Slytherins table. Malfoy stared at Hermione's back for the longest time until Pansy Parkinson came and sat by him, Pansy asked "can I sit here" but before Draco could answer she said "great." Hermione, Harry, and Ron turned to the leave for their first class and doing so she looked over at Draco and saw the disgust in his face while listening to Pansy, she couldn't help but Smile as she left. Their fist class was potions with the Slytherins. The three sat in their normal seats in the back of the classroom. When class was over, they went to their next class transfiguration, and then to lunch. Hermione left early to go to the library, Draco saw this and followed her. Hermione was close to the library when Draco pulled her aside, "I need to talk to you." He whispered. "What about?" she asked suspiciously. "Something." He said while looking around. 


	2. chapter 2

The same as you  
  
It had been a long day for Hermionie, she had 2 potions test, 3 book reports, and 5 essays but of course this was nothing for her when she reads 5 books a day and being 20 chapters ahead in all her classes. But the reason it had been a long day for Hermionie was that the one person she hated most above all was Draco Malfoy had stuck a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, which had been jinxed so that they all tasted like vomit, bugers, & some of their potions water that tasted like essence of pee, in to her book – bag. Not only that but he put dung bombs in her cauldron which made it explode, then Professor Snape, who despised all the students except Slytherins on account that for he was the head of Slytherin's house, gave her a detention that night, thinking she did it on purpose. Yes, it had been a very long day in Hermionie's case, but it didn't help that her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were in equal bad moods.  
After dinner she hurried off toward Snape's dungeon for her detention, she didn't want to talk to Harry and Ron since they were in a bad mood. What Professor Snape made her do in detention is to write on a piece of parchment "I shouldn't blow up things in class," the worst is what she had to write with was a quill that cut your hand when you write.  
It was 12:00 when she got out and her hand was throbing in pain. She hurried off to the dormitory to get her homework done. Then she hurried off to her room, only to find Ginny waiting for her. Even though Ginny had her own room she would always sneak up to Hemionie's so they could talk.  
"How was your day" Ginny asked  
"Terrible!" Hermione sighed  
"What happened" Ginny asked  
"Malfoy, Berti Bott's, Dung bombs, Dettention, and bad moods coming from Harry and Ron" Hermione gasping for air  
"Oh" Ginny breathed. After Ginny left Hermione went to sleep. Next morning she woke up in a startle with sweat running down her face, she looked around and everybody was gone. Hermione got dressed and while she was putting on her shoes she said to her "What did that dream mean," she figured she shouldn't tell anybody what she dreamt about.  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were already in the Great Hall stuffing their faces, she walked over to Griffindor table and sat down her back to the Slytherins table. Malfoy stared at Hermione's back for the longest time until Pansy Parkinson came and sat by him, Pansy asked "can I sit here" but before Draco could answer she said "great." Hermione, Harry, and Ron turned to the leave for their first class and doing so she looked over at Draco and saw the disgust in his face while listening to Pansy, she couldn't help but Smile as she left. Their fist class was potions with the Slytherins. The three sat in their normal seats in the back of the classroom. When class was over, they went to their next class transfiguration, and then to lunch. Hermione left early to go to the library, Draco saw this and followed her. Hermione was close to the library when Draco pulled her aside, "I need to talk to you." He whispered. "What about?" she asked suspiciously. "Something." He said while looking around. "Something" sarcastically "Yes, so can you meet me in the prefect room at 8:00" Draco said still looking around "Sure" Hermione said "Great" Draco said while walking away very fast, not looking back in case someone was watching. Hermione thought why would he want too see me, maybe my dream is coming true. Hermione did as Draco said to do and went to the Prefect room at 8:00. When Hermione got there Draco was already there. Draco looked up at the sound of the door open and close, he saw Hermione wearing a blue sparkly dress and her hair was smooth as a baby's butt. Hermione walked down the stairs "Did you dress up for this occasion" Draco said sheepishly "Maybe" Hermione said and Draco just nodded his head. "Why did you want to see me" Hermione spoke again. "Because I need to talk to you about something, which you might not agree but I have to just tell you it's been bugging me ever since I came to school this year." "Ok, what is it Draco" Hermione said kind of soft a little scarred about what he will say. "Well this year I have been feelings odd emotions like I have never felt before, well then I figured it out, Hermione......" Draco said then paused "Yes" Hermione said "Hermione I Love You" Draco said then looked at a shocked Hermione, Hermione's mind was racing it took some time before his words sank in but when it did she smiled and said "Draco I Love you too" "You do" said a shocked Draco "Yes" Hermione said "No lies" Draco spoke again "No lies" Hermione said. They both hugged each other, after a long time Hermione broke the embrace and ran up to the door and told Draco "and I did wear this dress for you." Draco just smiled and waited a while before he left. In the morning Harry, Ron, and Ginny had already left for the Great Hall, Hermione got dressed and left for the Great Hall. Hermione was almost there when she accidentally ran into Crabb and Gyole. "I hope you'll agree with us" said Gyole "Agree to what" Hermione said "Too come with us" Crabb now spoke "Why would I want to do that" Hermione said while putting her hands on her hips. "Just Because" Gyole now speaking again "Well that's too bad because I'm saying no" Hermione said testy "Too bad..... but right now you don't have much of choice know do you" Crabb said motioning his hands to him and Gyole. Hermione saw what he was doing and he was motioning that there two of them and only one of her before she knew it Gyole grabbed her around the waist and lifted her above his shoulder and started walking. Hermione was screaming for them to let go, but that didn't happen then she tried moving but Gyole just gripped harder. Crabb and Gyole stopped, Hermione tried to see why they stopped but she failed, then she nosiest that she wasn't on Gyole's shoulder she was in the air heading for the ground. When she reached the ground she looked up to see who's hands lifted her up off Gyole's shoulder, It was none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco said "What are you doing with this lovely lady" "Um...we were just bringing her too you sir" Gyole squeaked "Forcibly" Draco said still sounding calm "Well she didn't want too come" Crabb sounding more nervous than Gyole "You liar, you never said you were bringing me too him" Hermione yelled "She's lying sir" Crabb and Gyole said in unison "Is she now" Draco still calm "Yes she is" Crabb said trying to sound innocent "Well I have more important things too do that decide what you were going to do with her.....like take her too breakfast" Draco said. Hermione and Draco walked all the way to the Great Hall in silence until Draco broke the silence "I'm so sorry for that" "That's alright" Hermione said sweetly "Well trust me they will get their punishment for doing that" Draco said now getting angry "You don't have to do that but thanks anyways" Hermione said "No prob" Draco said with a smile plastered on his face now "Umm....Draco" Hermione said quietly "Yes" Draco said looking down at her. "Can you meet me in the prefect room again" Hermione said nervous "Sure, what time" he said "Is 7:00 fine" she said making sure that's the right time or not "It's perfect" Draco said smiling. Hermione went up to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran into the Great Hall, Draco walked in a little after her so it would arouse any suspension. Harry was the first to greet her with "Hermione where have you been "I ran into some little trouble" Hermione said 'You alright" Harry said a little louder than his normal voice before. "Yep" Hermione chirped "Alright if you say so, but you need any help just ask okay" "Okay, but I'm telling you I'll be alright" Hermione said more defensibly and he just nodded and started eating again. Draco watched Hermione smile while eating, this made him smile too. "Draco sweetie why are you smiling" Squeaked Pansy while clamping on to his arm. "It's none of your business and can you get off my arm" Draco said getting all mad again "Why are you so grumpy today" Pansy said getting all teary eyed "I'm not grumpy I just don't want you hanging on to my arm" Draco said raising his voice so everyone could hear. They all looked at them including Hermione, when Hermione saw Pansy latched on too Draco something in her stomach tighten at the sight of this. But it relived when Draco threw Pansy down on the floor and she got up and sat some where else. Draco met Hermione's eyes and the both smiled at each other. The stare didn't last long because of Ron he interrupted by saying "What are you looking at" "Oh um....just starring off into space" Hermione said quickly "Well you know you are starring at the Slytherin table" said Ron "What no way" Hermione said "Sorry you are" Ron said shaking his head  
  
"Sorry" Hermione said nervously "It's okay just don't do that again" Ron said "Alright" Hermione said reassuringly. There classes went fast for Hermione as she hoped it would. 


End file.
